Nutcracker Frost
by Angel Ayami
Summary: -AU- A gift has been given to young Raquel by her uncle North during Christmas Eve as he and Toothiana visit her for the holidays. However, there's something magical about that wooden figure that can't be seen...at least not until the dark when everyone is to be asleep.
1. Act 1

Rise of the Guardians: Nutcracker Frost

Disclaimer: Dreamworks has full right to the Rise of the Guardians characters, this however is simply a story fanmade. However, I do take ownership of Raquel Jones. If you do not like this, please be polite and leave, or hit the small x buttons. For those who do want to see, read on.

Nutcracker Frost

By Angel Ayami

Act 1: Give Him a Name

Snow was hanging thickly on the ground in a small town, frost clung with vivid patterns against the windows of a small quaint home. Inside there were extraordinary clocks ticking their way to midnight, an old jolly looking man was sitting at a work table, stroking his white beard thoughtfully. Christmas Eve was only a minute away, but he was rather stumped on something; what to get his sweet young adult niece who rarely asked or begged for anything. She was on break from college and he planned on paying a visit for the holidays as well as her aunt on her mother's side, she had no parents or siblings, they passed away some time ago but he was glad to have her at his side. Oh…how her eyes always would sparkle like beautiful crystal icicles hanging from the roof in the sunlight, her smile would bright even the most depressed of days, she was so full of wonder and joy. Since she had grown up to go to college it took her moving to the big city of New York, she could no longer stay by his side, though she still called.

He paused as he heard the beautiful array of clocks begin to go off all at once as they struck midnight in unison. Then his gaze looked to the frost coated window and something soon clicked; she could use a companion! He laid a piece of paper upon the wooden desk and pulled out a pencil and began to draw out a figure, a boy holding a staff in hand, a cocky smile upon his lips, standing there in a leaning position against the staff, barefoot, wearing a simple pair of pants and a hoodie, his hair sticking up a little in its short fashion. His eyes? Oh…those were holding a feel of gentleness, love, and fun behind those orbs. When he felt accomplished in his sketch he picked up a small bag of tools a block of wood, pulling out a knife he began to slowly carve into the wood, this would make such a wonderful surprise.

~o~o~

In New York, cars were driving carefully on slicked roads, packed and loud as per usual. Snow had really hit hard here to the point some of the roads were closed and even certain flights in and out. At a decent part of town in a simple apartment near a theater on Broadway a blonde haired girl was humming along to a Christmas song, her feet moving elegantly underneath her as she twirled here and there around the large tree decorated beautifully with antique decorations, twinkling lights, and a beautiful shining silver star on the top. Her name was Raquel Jones, a girl of 20, despite things that hurt in her past, she wouldn't let it hurt her Christmas spirit that she held dearly to her since she had stayed with her uncle. It was 10 in the morning at the moment, some flights were delayed and she believed her uncle would be late, but her aunt? Let's just say she had ways of always showing up right on the dime.

Raquel was adjusting one of the little blue orbs she could see her reflection in, but stopped when she felt the tree rattle a little. Letting out a small sigh she moved the skirt of her outfit aside as she bent down to look underneath the tree and see a small blue grey rabbit sitting there nestled under the warmth of the lights looking as if it got caught like the cat that got into the supply of cream, a carrot settled in its paws as it nibbled. "Oh Aster, did you get into the supply of carrots I was going to be using for carrot cake? You naughty little bunny." She chided making the bunny named Aster hopped out a little, looking up at her with big green eyes reproachful and sorry. "It's okay, there's still plenty left. It's Christmas after all, you deserve a treat for being such a good boy." She smiled as she scratched Aster under his furry chin, giggling as his leg began to thump in a rhythmic joy.

Aster was a peculiar bunny, seemed almost human in some ways; his fur was a blue-grey and had odd markings along his fur in certain places. Raquel had found him in the animal shelter and instantly fell in love with him as he did with her. He could jump onto high places and use them for perches if he wanted to join her on the kitchen island he would jump from the dining chair onto the counter with shocking skill. He was her loyal companion, much nicer than a dog or a cat, loved the holidays like she did, he loved Easter most of all. He sat there on the floor, munching on the carrot with soft crunches after Raquel had stopped scratching his chin and his leg stopped thumping the floor and disturbing the neighbors below. Aster tilted his head a little as she sat on the floor, looking up at the frosted windows, and he seemed to let out a sigh; she was always so full of a childish heart. "Jack Frost came to visit last night Aster, isn't he amazing?" she asked only to receive a big green eye roll from the rabbit. The rabbit held the carrot in his mouth and hopped over and settled himself in her lap, crunching on the vegetable, his gaze to the tree, feeling her hand pet the top of his head, thumb stroking behind one of his ears.

The knock on the door brought them out of their dazes and Raquel picked Aster up into her arms, walking to the door, unlocking the two locks on it before opening the door. Aster nearly jumped out of her arms as Raquel was suddenly hugged around her shoulders in a tight squeeze by slender arms. "Raquel! Sugarplum, how are you?" a woman's voice asked happily to her.

"A-Aunt Toothiana, I'm fine." Raquel spoke though her voice was a little strangled from the lack of oxygen in her lungs as the woman pulled away and stroked the short blonde hair.

"That's good! Have you been taking care of yourself? What about your dental hygiene? Let me take a look? Pretty please?" she absolutely begged and Raquel laughed softly pulling away.

"That's not necessary Aunt Toothiana, I've been sticking to the routine you gave me since I was five; brush three times a day, floss once a day, use mouthwash before bed." Raquel spoke as she looked at her aunt. Toothiana was her mother's sister, beautiful woman just like she had been though more eccentric. The older woman worked at a dental clinic and was always more than happy to help the children keep up healthy dental habits. Her hair was a soft chestnut brown tied back into a simple bun, bangs of purple and gold parted evenly to frame her heart shaped face, lips painted a soft pink and curled up in a smile. Toothiana was a beauty to behold and it was a curious thing that she wasn't married. "I've even gotten some floss picks, makes the job a lot easier."

"That's my girl!" she cooed and kissed the crown of Raquel's head and let herself in the rest of the way, holding a bag with wrapped boxes and walking to the tree. "Oh it's so beautiful this year, it must be that shining star. Has your uncle North shown up yet?"

"No, not yet, the snow delayed a few plane flights so I think he might be joining us later today. In time for the show I think." She replied as she scratched the rabbit in her arms behind one of his ears.

"Oh I almost forgot about dear Aster!" Toothiana came back over and poked the little rabbit's nose lightly. "Have you been a good boy to my niece? Been keeping her company?" in response Aster's nose gave a small twitch and he snuggled deep into Raquel's chest, keeping comfortable there. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You know, we can make the gingerbread cookies while we wait for uncle North to come. I'm sure he'd love a piping hot cookie when he comes." Raquel spoke putting her pet on the cozy pillow he loved.

"That's a wonderful idea!" her aunt replied clapping her hands together and nodded. "You're so thoughtful." She spoke as she pinched one of her niece's cheeks gently before walking to the kitchen. Raquel rubbed her cheek a little, smiling a bit to herself, she loved the family she had they were so different in their own way from Aster to her Aunt Toothiana…they were the three most important characters in her life and wouldn't change them for the world. "Are you coming sugarplum?"

"Coming!" she called back before scratching Aster behind the ear one more time and went to the kitchen. Her pet rabbit though hopped off from the pillow and bounced in step behind Raquel, following the two women into the kitchen.

~o~o~

Within an hour the whole apartment was filled with the mouthwatering smell of gingerbread, fresh from the oven cooling on a rack and some currently baking were spreading the delicious aroma. The cookies that were cooled down were getting frosted by Raquel's steady hand as Toothiana moved some of the fresh cut outs from the hot pan to the cooling rack while they listened to the lovely sound of Christmas carols on the stereo. Aster on the other hand was chilling out on the floured kitchen island, licking one of his paws and scratching under his chin a little as he watched the two move through the kitchen. If the rabbit were human he would be indulging in the sweet cookies that were sitting on a plate so tantalizingly. Suddenly he perked up, his long ears swiveling a little like sonar and he hopped off the island hopping to the living room.

"Aster?" Raquel called after her little friend and wiped her hands off on a towel and excused herself from the kitchen to follow him. "What is it?" she asked looking down at him as he sat right at the door, his cottontail was bouncing a little bit. "Wait a minute…is he…" she was interrupted by a knock on the door, much heavier than the one Toothiana had given when she came. Smiling she peered through the peephole and opened the door. "Uncle North!" she spoke happily and she was pulled into a tight bear hug.

"Raquel my beautiful girl how are you?" was the Russian accent of the heavy set man, people would call him fat, but the blonde considered him jolly, her own personal Santa Clause. His long white beard tickled her nose as she was hugged against him.

"I'm doing just fine." She smiled looking up into those blue eyes of his. She loved her uncle; she had been living with him since the accident. He was a brilliant toy-maker, tending to make things traditional by means of wood carving. Once in a while he even took them to kids who were less fortunate because even they deserved something no matter how small it was. "I hope the trip was okay, not too much trouble was it?"

"Ah, no trouble dear girl." He replied pulling back and looking down at her face and held her cheeks between his two large hands. "You look just like your mother, every day. Though I think I see some of your father starting to shine through." He winked at her as she gave him a soft giggle. Aster bounced on his hind legs a little, if there was one other person he liked besides Raquel, it was this old man right here. Why? Well...it was mostly cause he always got something to chew on to pass the time while the three of them were out to a show while he was stuck on the couch, watching a movie (put in by Raquel). North paused and took a whiff of the air. "I smell cookies. Gingerbread?"

"Fresh out of the oven North." Toothiana chimed as she nearly fluttered in, smiling gently to him, holding a plate of fresh cookies that were neatly decorated. "Raquel believed you would like one after your trip over."

"Ha! Girl knows me all too well." He barked with a loud laugh as he moved inside, shutting the door behind him. Raquel looked down at Aster, who looked rather annoyed to the fact he was ignored. North walked over to Toothiana and picked up a snowflake shaped cookie decorated with white frosting and blue sugar crystals; taking a bite a bright grin crossed his old features. "And delicious as well, very well done you two!"

"Well the recipe hasn't changed." Raquel shrugged a little, smiling innocently. "The icing recipe maybe a smidge." She giggled and looked at the clock. "Well I may as well get the kitchen cleaned up and get some hot chocolate made and we can have some good conversation, the show won't start for another two hours."

"We will help." Her uncle chimed as he set a bag next to Toothiana's beside the tree. "We are guests, but that don't make excuse to not help."

"Your uncle is right Raquel, we are family after all." Toothiana smiled and pet the girl's hair with a hand and walked back to the kitchen and North followed behind her. Raquel and Aster looked at each other and they both seemed to smile a little; family was family after all.

"Be good Aster, and don't get into Uncle's bag like last year." She told him as he made a few jumped and sniffed at the large, red velvet bag, but upon hearing her, his ears pressed back to his skull making her chuckle softly and walk into the kitchen to help get the dishes cleaned up.

~o~o~

Funny stories and conversations were passed between the three over hot chocolate from scratch and gingerbread cookies. North would talk of the funny goings-on in his little town as Toothiana would speak a lot about her dental job and assistants. Raquel would give them stories about her semester in school good or bad they would laugh together, some harder than others. It was a tradition in their own way to sit around in the dining room and talk about what happened in their lives over drinks and sweets (as long as they brushed their teeth afterwards). Toothiana and North would stay over through to New Years and then would depart before Raquel would go back to her daily life of college and work. Raquel wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye from a particularly funny story of something she didn't fully understand, sobering up a little when North asked, "What is this show we are to see this year?"

"Oh, I have the tickets, we talked a lot over the few months to deliberate what we wanted to see." Raquel spoke as she rubbed her chin a little. "With so many shows to choose from, it was hard to make a decision. However, I thought we could see something festive; I got us tickets to see the Christmas Carol. It's a little traditional, but…"

"That sounds lovely sweetie! I hope those tickets weren't too hard to get." Raquel's aunt spoke as she brushed away some of her purple colored bangs.

"We did a non-traditional show last time no?" asked her uncle. "This year sounds like good time to be festive."

"Good." Raquel picked up her empty mug and a cookie shaped like a star and munched into it as she took her cup to the sink. "The benefit of living on Broadway is the fact the houses are not too far away. Though, I think we may want to go so we can find our seats, those places can become crowded in a hurry." Reaching into the fridge she opened up a bag of carrots and pulled out one as her family stood from the table in silent agreement.

"Should we wait outside while you tuck your rabbit away?" Toothiana asked with a soft giggle and North chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I stick in a movie, give him a carrot, set him on the couch and he's good until we get home." Raquel smiled as she watched her aunt and uncle leave to the hallway, twirling a little, stopping in the living room to see Aster sniffing at the bag.

"Aster?" she walked over to him and picked him up. "Have you been sniffing at that bag the whole time? There's nothing wrong with it." She chuckled as his big green eyes looked up at her. "Silly bunny." She scratched him behind an ear and just under his chin. Aster's eyes averted a little back to the bag, Raquel could notice there was something odd going about with her pet. Sighing she set him down onto the couch on his favorite pillow, setting a carrot in front of him. He took it and began to nibble at it as she put in a DVD for him to watch, he wasn't into the frilly (princess/romance) movies so she found him something slightly more to his level; an adventure, skipped the previews and let the movie play. "We'll be back in a while Aster, be good." She kissed the top of his head and left the apartment, locking it behind her as she joined her family.

Aster on the other hand averted his gaze and stared at the bag…yes to him something was off with it. The rabbit thought he heard a faint laugh and his ears swiveled about to catch the sound but it faded away quickly. With a twitch of his nose and no matter how much he didn't want to; tore his gaze away from the bag and began eating the vegetable to watch the movie she put in for him.

~o~o~

Raquel, North, and Toothiana didn't return until 10 that evening, they had gone through the show which had been enjoyable to see and as a treat to Raquel; Toothiana and North took her out to eat at a nearby restaurant. Aster's grey ears perked up as he sleepily looked over to the door and rubbed an eye with a paw, hearing the door unlock. His owner and her aunt and uncle came inside, laughing a little amongst themselves and he hopped off the couch, bouncing over to them. "Looks like someone missed you." North chuckled as Raquel picked up the grey ball of fur.

"Thank you uncle." She replied and gave a soft yawn, covering her mouth with a hand; her stomach was full and the evening had been amazing, so it made her sleepy.

"Aw, are you tired?" Toothiana cooed as she pet the short blonde hair.

"No, I'm okay. I can stay up for a little while." Raquel smiled, but then she looked up when she heard her uncle clap his hands loudly.

"Ah, I nearly forgot. I have something for you." North spoke as he walked over to the bag he brought with him to the apartment and Raquel set her rabbit back on the couch, tilting her head as she watched him.

"But North, shouldn't this wait until tomorrow? It is only Christmas Eve after all." Toothiana tried to talk as North was shuffling through the bag, but he waved a dismissive hand.

"Not at all Toothiana, there is still plenty for her and you know it." He turned and winked to Raquel as he brought out a box wrapped in purple with silver snowflakes. "This is for you."

"Wow…um…thank you." Raquel spoke with a soft blush on her cheeks as she looked up into the jolly face of her uncle. She saw his prompt to open it and began to unwrap the box, it was simple and white. Slowly she opened the lid and moved aside the tissue paper to gasp at what was inside.

"I see she likes it." North chuckled as he spoke quietly to Toothiana.

"Uncle he's beautiful!" the youngest spoke excitedly as she removed a wooden figure of a boy. He leant on a curved staff, a cocky-like smile on his face, feet bare and he looked like he was standing on ice. His skin was a pale shade, hair spikey and white as snow, pants in a torn way just above his ankle and colored the shade of brown, his hoodie blue and lightly frosted, and the most attractive thing about it was his eyes; they were blue like ice they were almost lifelike. The craftsmanship and paintwork was spectacular she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. "Thank you!" she turned and looked at North, eyes sparkling with joy and she felt a large warm hand on her cheek.

"North you've done yourself proud." Toothiana chuckled softly as she looked at the wooden figure in their niece's hands. "He is an amazing piece of work."

"Thank you Toothiana, and you're very welcome Raquel." North spoke, thick Russian accent filled with love. "Perhaps you would like to name him?"

"Yeah." Raquel nodded as she looked down at the figure in her hand, thumb stroking along the smooth wooden cheek, then one name came from her lips both with a first and a last name;

"Jack Frost."

~o~o~

Angel Ayami's Note: Hey guys, this is the end of the preview at least for now. I may continue it if you guys like it enough. Yes, this is supposed to be something like the ballet the Nutcracker, but I'm adding in a few tweaks. Still, I hope you liked it, if you did leave a review, if you want me to continue let me know, but for now I must depart and work on Age Doesn't Stop Belief. Kisses~!


	2. Act 2

Nutcracker Frost

By Angel Ayami

Act 2: Black and Frost

Raquel yawned softly as she was snuggled up on the couch with her rabbit Aster, her wooden figure Jack Frost was sitting on the end table watching over almost like a sentinel as the young adult slept. It had been a long night when she, Toothiana, and North returned from the show and dinner, they stayed awake playing poker (using cookies as betting chips) and a bit of arguing about the sleeping arrangements, Raquel had chosen to sleep on the couch while her aunt was taking her room and uncle North took the guest room. Though she had not fallen asleep right away, she and Aster popped in the old movie "Clue" and were relaxing and watching it until the sandman goosed her in a manner of speaking because she had dozed off at least for a little while.

However, overhead the television the clock was donging the midnight hour; Christmas day was here. Raquel opened her eyes a little when she felt Aster move around a little on her stomach. Aster was typically a heavy sleeper, but for some reason he couldn't get his mind off this feeling of anxiety that made him a light one; every bit of noise that was out of the ordinary would wake him up. "Aster…" the rabbit's ears twitched and he looked up at Raquel to see her half-awake smile and felt her hand against his thick grey fur. "Go back to sleep you silly little thing. There's nothing to worry about." She told him, but Aster didn't want to hear it so he hopped off the couch to look around the room. "What's gotten into you…?" she nearly jumped herself when she heard a light tapping on her door.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stifled a small yawn as she looked through the peephole of her apartment, at first she saw no one, but she tilted her head more down and she saw a short portly gentleman with sandy blonde hair. She sighed and chuckled to herself for feeling just as jumpy as Aster and opened the door. "Sandy, what brings you to my door so early?" You see, Sandy was a nickname cause he liked it that way, his name was Sanderson Manuel, he lived in the apartment right across the hall from Raquel and always came over to keep her company. Sandy was a mute fellow who would speak through his artistic drawings, almost like a game of Pictionary but it was the way he created sentences through them that was amazing. Sandy looked at Raquel and gave her a smile and held out a bag packed with wrapped gifts that were addressed to her aunt and uncle, a few for Aster and herself. "Oh, thank you Sandy." She smiled and held the bag. "I'll stick these under the tree before I go back to bed. Are you planning on coming over for the unwrapping and breakfast tomorrow?"

Sandy returned her question with an energetic nod, but then his eyes traveled to the wood figure of Jack Frost and his smile nearly fell. He vaguely heard Raquel ask him what was wrong, but then he pulled out a small notepad and began to doodle on it for a moment before showing it to Raquel. On the notepad was a drawing of Jack but also a little bit of her, but there was a surrounding of darkness as she held close to her chest a crystal dagger, in the darkness was a set of eyes sneering so evilly. Raquel stared at it, she had never seen Sandy create something that dark before. "Sandy…what…" but Sandy took it off his notepad and placed it in her hand before waving goodbye and leaving to his apartment next door.

Raquel shut her door and looked down at the paper in her hand, looking at the drawing. "What has gotten into everyone?" she asked and looked at Aster who scratched himself behind an ear with one of his hind legs. She sighed but paused looking at the drawing and saw there was a third character in it; a tall rabbit that looked so much like Aster but loaded with boomerangs. She swallowed heavily as she stared at it, it almost felt…like a warning of some kind or prediction of the coming future. But then she shook her head and sighed placing it on the coffee table. "Sorry Sandy…I don't really understand this time." She muttered then hefted the bag of gifts and started to arrange them under the tree. Aster sat beside her and glanced to the coffee table to the drawing hopping over and taking it into his teeth and pulling it onto the floor to look at. Then he looked back at Raquel, concern filling those green eyes of his before moving to her and nuzzling his head against her thigh. She looked over at Aster and pet his head gently, smiling a little. "It's okay Aster." She muttered. "I'm okay."

The young adult stopped a little, freezing in place, she had heard something cross the hardwood floor almost like she skittering noise of sand. She looked back and saw nothing, but her heart was pounding heavily inside her chest and she cleared her throat and went to go back, but the sound came back again of shifting sand. "I think I need more sleep." She muttered shaking her head to rid of the sound. "I've been working too hard I'm hearing things." Aster too had become aware of the sound and he had looked back and hopped onto her knee suddenly and Raquel looked back and scooped Aster into her arms, standing up as she stared wide eyed on what was forming across her floor.

Thin ribbons of black colored sand was moving across her floor like little snakes, connecting and swirling in one place, forming patterns. Aster was giving off what sounded like a growling noise as his ears were perked up straight in the air. Raquel squeezed Aster close, swallowing the lump in her throat she wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. She could only watch scared in place as the sand began to snake upwards, forming into a figure, tall, thin, shrouded in dark. That was until the sand melted away and in front of her was a man with very pale skin and gold eyes, staring at her; a creepy grin was crossed on his features as he examined the frightened female in front of him. "Well, well…it seems I finally found what I was looking for. So many years have gone by since I was trapped by those accursed Guardians." He spoke to himself with a sneer. "Stabbed in the heart by that little brat…frozen and never to return. However," his tone turned lighter in some way, "I finally found who I was looking for. I knew that the magic wouldn't last when I finally found you."

"Who…Who are you supposed to be?" Raquel questioned finally as she found her voice.

"Me? Why, my dear I'm so hurt you don't recall me. As a child you would always refer me to me as the Boogeyman." He chuckled. "But then you stopped believing as soon as you came to your wretched aunt and uncle, they gave you peaceful dreams haven't they?" he asked as he moved around Raquel and his long fingered hands were playing with one of the ornaments that sat on a tree. "So much happiness in your little world, as far as you know."

"You didn't answer my question, who are you? Also, what do you want from me?"

"Hm…straight to the point as you often were, annoying as it is." He turned and faced her again. "I am Pitch Black. As for what you are to me, well let's just say you're going to have to find out." Then the black sand began to form around at Raquel's feet, crawling up her skin and no matter how much she wanted to move, it wouldn't allow her to do so. Aster finally had it he jumped out of Raquel's arms and was making a way right to Pitch, but the dark sand caught him in mid-flight and knocked him right into the couch with a heavy flump.

"Aster…!"

"Damn rabbit…" Pitch muttered, "Always getting in the way of things. You should learn to not be so impulsive." He chuckled looking at the ball of grey fur and saw that forest green eye glaring at him. "You aren't so dangerous when you're in that form, are you?" but his gaze soon turned to Raquel. "Don't struggle now, it only makes it worse. Besides, what I'm doing won't hurt you one little bit."

Raquel gave him a glare, but then something odd began to happen; the room around her was growing bigger, the Christmas tree was towering above like an illuminated skyscraper, the couches and chairs looked like giant mountains. She was shrinking and Pitch formed down to her level when everything stopped, nothing more than just the size of mice. Aster looked down from the couch suddenly worried now, but Pitch paid him no heed and approached Raquel and one of the man's arms grabbed her around the waist. "Hey! Let go of me you creep! What did you just do?!"

"Just a little bit of magic dear, but you aren't used to that anymore now are you? You're coming with me." He chuckled and a horse made of black sand stood at Pitch's side, snorting and its soulless eyes looked down at Raquel who was struggling against the man even as he mounted the steed of his.

"Let go of me!" she shouted trying to free herself of his grasp. "I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say, you have no choice." Pitch replied, ignoring her struggles and there was the sound of something shattering. There was black glass on the floor and the wind and air had distorted and swirled, a portal was forming in the middle of her room. Raquel was running out of energy to struggle and Pitch had sent his horse to go ahead through the portal dragging her with them!

However, they didn't get close, a layer of frost formed on the ground in a spread of fern patterns right under the steed's feet and making it slip, Pitch had lost his balance for a moment but also his grip on the girl who –instead of hitting the floor, was caught in cold felt arms. "Hey there Pitch, been a while hasn't it?" a voice spoke above her, making her look up at the pale face of Jack Frost and her eyes widened and she looked to the end table, the figurine was gone, but he was right in front of her, hanging onto her.

"Jack Frost…" Pitch spat. "Indeed, I didn't think your spirit could have wandered here."

"Well it did, all thanks to her uncle." Jack replied and set Raquel down on her feet, but his arm still held around her waist. "I sort of gave him the idea of me. I am her guardian after all. Same with cotton tail over there." He pointed the staff he held to the rabbit on the couch. "You alright?" his question was diverted to Raquel who was still attempting to process all that was happening, it almost made her brain start to smoke.

"I…I'm fine." She muttered shivering a little; Jack's grip was rather cold despite his hoodie he wore. Jack chuckled softly and let go and placed his empty hand on his staff. "Well that's good, now wait here and I'll take care of this guy." He spoke and looked back at Pitch.

"You still speak as cocky as ever." The Nightmare King spoke with a roll of his gold colored eyes. "You think after one round of dumb luck," his voice grew dark as sand began to shift and twine around him, "that you could have defeated me so easily?!" then the sand came forth heading right in Jack's direction and he jumped back power of frost extending from himself to his staff and froze some of the dark sand in its path, but it came around and caught him right in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. "I have been imprisoned for many years Jack, alone with only fearlings for company. However, I took the time to relish plans and make my power stronger while you were dwindling away your time having fun." The man hissed as Jack coughed a little, trying to get the air back in his lungs that had been knocked clear out of him.

"Guess you have…" he muttered as he stood up carefully, head spinning a little when it had collided with the floor. "That doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass."

"I will believe it when I see it, but my business is not with you Frost. It's with her." He pointed to Raquel and the black sand formed up and started aiming for her like a rope, but Jack shot over to block it.

"And I told YOU I'm not going to let you take her." Jack spoke as his grip tightened on his staff, deep blue eyes glaring at Pitch, still ready to fight. Pitch looked at Jack and began to chuckle darkly before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh isn't this such a treat. Very well Jack, we'll play by rules. You bring her with you, you travel and we'll see how long it will take for her to fall into my grasp. I guarantee it will not be very long." Pitch's laughter came louder in an echo as he turned into a shadow and disappeared into the darkened portal along with the streams of sand that followed after him.

"Pitch!" Jack snapped and followed after him, but stopped when the portal snapped shut. He growled and slammed his staff to the ground and ice formed under his feet. "Damn it he got away!"

Raquel stood there and looked at Jack and walked over quietly, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and sighed when she smiled. "Thank you Jack, for helping me, I thought I was really going with him for a minute."

"It's no trouble at all, really. It's good you're safe." Jack calmed down and looked up at Aster who was glaring at him. "You okay up there cottontail?" he called up and Aster rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch and went over to them.

"Oh yeah, I was swell mate. I could have handled Pitch if you haven't stepped in." Aster spoke. Wait…he spoke?! He was still in his big fluffy rabbit shape and Raquel stared at him deeply shocked that Aster was speaking, with a thick Australian accent mind you.

"Sure, that's what I was seeing." Jack replied sarcastically and pet the top of Aster's head. "You're such a cute little innocent bunny now your power wouldn't work here."

"Lay off mate. Once we get to the other side your ass is grass."

Jack however, had stopped paying attention to the rabbit's threat and walked away as if looking for something. "Bloody…ugh…" Aster grumbled then looked at Raquel. "You alright?" his big green eyes were reproachful as ever. Despite the shock Raquel reached over and hugged Aster as much as she could despite how small she was.

"I'm okay Aster…" she muttered.

"Good…" he nodded and his nose brushed against her side and he nuzzled her. "I'm sorry, couldn't protect you in time. I'm really no good here."

"It's okay…you tried to Aster, I know you did." She spoke and closed her eyes as she felt safe and warm against the grey fur.

"Man, seeing the Kangaroo this loving is adorable it's almost sickening." Jack's voice spoke and he laughed at the scowl he received from Aster.

"If you're done looking for it we have to go."

"So, you're actually going to listen to Pitch's orders?" Jack questioned as he floated over and stared down at Aster.

"Aren't you mate? It's for the best 'cause we have no choice. She's stuck like this unless we go find a way to reverse it on the other side."

"Fine, whatever." Jack tossed up a glass ball, humming a little to himself. Aster shivered a little, he hated where this was going, but he boosted Raquel up with his nose to have her safely placed against his neck.

"Hang on tight now, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Aster told her as Jack muttered something and the glass ball smashed onto the floor and a brighter colored portal revealing rolling meadows of green grass.

"Wait, where are we going?" Asked the girl on top of the rabbit, but Jack swung over and took a seat on the rabbit as well.

"Trust us, you'll see. Giddy up Kangaroo." Jack laughed and Aster glared at him.

"Don't you ever order me around brat." He growled, but he did move towards the portal, Raquel's grip on the rabbit's fur was a little tight as she felt anxiety, but oddly enough she felt like she could trust these two. Maybe she was just dreaming. Before she knew it though they had passed through the portal, leaving the large living room of her flat in the darkness, the drawing that Sandy had given her fluttered lifelessly onto the ground, the dark picture still there.

~o~o~

The last thing Raquel could feel right now was the feel of falling through the air, wind was whistling in her ears to a point she could hear nothing else. She could just feel the plummeting feeling in her stomach she wanted to scream in terror but her voice felt lost. However, she felt something fuzzy grab onto her and pull her close to a furry surface before contact was made to the grassy ground below with a heavy thud.

~o~o~

Angel Ayami's Notes: Hi everyone, sorry for the super long wait. I wanted to originally wait until I got out of school for break, but one distraction led to another and I nearly forgot all about this. However, I did pull out some time after collecting my next semester books. Sorry if it's short I'm trying to get back into my writing mojo. Really wish I could see Rise of the Guardians again for another boost of energy, but the audiobook novelization will have to do. Also, see if you can find the Guardians of Childhood references I dare you! Also, please tell me if you have any ideas that you may want to see develop in the future. Kisses and loves to all. Leave a review please!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry about the funkiness that may have happened in receiving the email that I updated Nutcracker Frost; the chapter is in its rightful place labeled under Act 2, please select it and have a good read, bye bye.


End file.
